I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by Hiei'sChick16
Summary: Sequel to "Better Days." Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei have been missing for two years, and this is basically the thoughs of Yukina, Hope, Heidi and Adara about those two years. Crappy summary...good song, though...
1. Default Chapter

((( A couple of things before we start. We did not have the lyrics for the song we're using in this fic, so if some of the words are mixed up and the format is a little off, just bear with us. We really are sorry! Oh, and the song belongs to Savage Garden and whoever took it into their head to write it down. I'm not getting out of writing it, so please don't sue! I have no money! I never will! *tears* Um.why is everyone looking at me like that? What? WHAT? *glares* Let's just get on with the story, okay?(((  
  
//Maybe it's an intuition But some things you Just don't question Like in your eyes I see My future in an instant And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound More than a little crazy but I believe.//  
  
~Yukina's POV~  
  
Two years. Two years since my oniisan and two of my close friends went off on their mission. Two years since Hope-chan slipped into denial. Two years since Adara-chan and Heidi-chan began their search. Two years since my link to Hiei-san had been broken. Two years.  
  
And still we had nothing. There was no sign of them. Any of them. The S- class demons they'd been sent to capture were still at large. There was no word from Hiei-san, Yusuke-san, or Kurama-san. Koenma-same could find nothing, either. And that was bad. That was very bad.  
  
What would I do if my oniisan died? I wondered every day. Was he even alive anymore? Yes, I answered myself firmly. I'd know if he wasn't. But each day, I lost a little faith, and I didn't have much left.  
  
At least Kazuma-san was safe. He still hadn't one to join the other three, because his sister was still in physical therapy for the leg that had been shattered in a car accident the same day Yusuke-san, Kurama-san and Hiei- san had left.  
  
And at least Hope-chan was getting better. We had all been very worried about her. While Adara-chan and Heidi-chan searched, Hope-chan had not even acknowledged the fact that they were gone. She never spoke about them. She never said they were there, but she never said they weren't. It was like she'd forgotten they'd ever existed.  
  
And the sad thing was, the rest of us might soon have to give up, too.  
  
//I knew I loved you Before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you Before I met you I have been waiting all my life//  
  
~Hope's POV~  
  
Hiei  
  
It's been two years since you left me and disappeared. I'm taking care of Yukina, like you said to. I'm waiting for your return. Hoping. I miss you. Should I give up and go on? No. I love you, and I'll wait for you. I won't give up! Stupid of me to even think it.You'll come back to me. I know it. If you love me half as much as I love you, you will come back to me.  
  
Hope  
  
I closed my journal and hugged it to my chest. Tears ran down my face, and I brushed them away before they dropped onto my bed sheets. I had to help Yukina with breakfast soon, and I couldn't let her see me crying.  
  
They were all worried enough as it was.  
  
For the past two years, I had kept it together for everyone's benefit. Around people, I presented a smile, and never touched upon the fact that three people were missing from out lives.  
  
I knew I was worrying them, but I couldn't let them see how I truly felt. I didn't want them to know how broken I was over this. Things were bad enough, with Adara vowing to kill Yusuke every other minute, and Heidi losing ground against the tears that threatened her every day, and Yukina bursting into tears every few minutes.  
  
And it had been two years!  
  
I was gonna kill that fire demon.  
  
No, I wasn't.  
  
I was going to cry over him.  
  
I was going to hug him.  
  
And then I would kill him.  
  
//There's just no rhyme or reason Only a sense of completion And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home I know it might sound More than a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you Before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you Before I met you I have been waiting all my life//  
  
~Adara's POV~  
  
Yusuke  
  
Baka! Why did you run off without saying good-bye? You jerk! Just wait till I find you.I'll kill you! Then I'll hug you until you can't breathe. And if you die.I'll bring you back to life and kill you again. Baka! But I do miss you. I love you. If you get hurt, I will never forgive you.  
  
Adara  
  
Closing my journal, I set it on my desk and got up off my bed. It was time for my workout.  
  
My workout was the only thing that had kept me from breaking down completely over the last two years, and I did them every day. I never skipped a day. Ever.  
  
Walking out of my room, I went down the hallway and crossed the empty kitchen. I opened the door and stepped outside. The sun wouldn't rise for another half-hour or more, and the yard was dark. The grass was wet from morning dew.  
  
I would have to start on a new tree today; I'd knocked down the last one the day before. Going to a large oak on the other side of the yard, I clenched my fist and began my workout.  
  
I felt sorry for the tree, I really did, but I couldn't break down now. So I took my anger and sadness on the tree. I hit it. I kicked it. I used every move I knew, kicking and punching until I was completely worn out, which usually took about half an hour. And it was always the same. By the time I finished my workout, I was crying. I always cried. But not in front of anyone. Instead, I always leaned against the tree until my tears were spent. Then I'd lie on the ground until my breathing slowed, I could think clearly, and I was sure I wouldn't cry anymore that day.  
  
And always, I would do this before dawn. I woke long before dawn and wrote in my journal if I felt like it. Then I went to do my workout before everyone got up so I wouldn't be seen. And then I'd do the aforementioned things, and I'd go in to eat breakfast.  
  
And then another day of searching would begin.  
  
Every day was like clockwork.  
  
But I couldn't help wondering how long we could keep this up.  
  
How long before we gave up?  
  
Even I didn't know.  
  
//A thousand angels Dance around you I am complete Now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you Before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you Before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life//  
  
~Heidi's POV~  
  
Kurama  
  
I miss you. I won't give up on you. You'll come back to me with a smile on a face and a rose in your hand. And you'll tell me that you love me and that you're sorry you left me, and everything will be all right again. But this is a dream, and every morning I wake up and remember that you are gone, and have been for two years. Oh, Kurama, where are you?  
  
Heidi  
  
I put my diary in my drawer and looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. Adara wouldn't be finished with her workout for another few minutes. I would wait.  
  
My sister didn't know I knew she went outside to do her workouts and cry every morning. But I did. I never told her, but I did. I'd seen her once. And I knew why she went out, so I left her alone.  
  
Me, I cried every morning in my room, by myself. And then I went out to help Yukina with breakfast. My sister would come in as we put the food on the table, pretending she'd been out for a walk. And no one would question it, because no one knew the real reason she went out.  
  
And then we'd search. We'd call Koenma first and ask for news. He never had any. Then we'd search ourselves, all day.  
  
But right now, it was time for breakfast. Yukina had made it early that morning, I found out when I went to help her, and it looked delicious. Stacks of pancakes and sausage on plates were on the table, along with syrup.  
  
That was the day I noticed it.  
  
Hope never touched her food.  
  
And when I asked Yukina about it, she just said sadly, "Yes. Hope-chan has not eaten for four days now. She is not well."  
  
Later, I went up to Adara and told her what Yukina had told me. "We have to find them soon, Adara. Or Hope will die."  
  
The words had a double meaning, and we both knew it. Hope would die, yes, and so would the hope in our hearts.  
  
//I knew I loved you Before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you Before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I knew I loved you I knew I loved you before I met you I knew I loved you I knew I loved you before I met you I knew I loved you//  
  
~~~~Owari~~~~  
  
((( Yes, this one'll have a sequel too! But it'll be the last one.I hope! R&R! ((( 


	2. AN I AM SO SORRY!

((( Oh, jeez! I just found out that the format was all wrong for the songs! The internet screwed them up! Dang it! *glares* Well, sorry, folks, you'll just have to deal with it! ((( 


End file.
